


I don't mind it if you own me.

by harlequinnharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/harlequinnharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He learned how Zayn sometimes needs to have a time for his thoughts. He was hurt at first, feeling like it was rejection. But he learned to sneak by his side, keeping as quiet as he can. He would slip in quietly and lie down, he would often bring a book or a pen, planning what to bake next. Sometimes he'd fall asleep and would find his husband to be curled up beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't mind it if you own me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takhallus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takhallus/gifts).



> I'm sorry to the mods for being horribly late. I'm sorry for the amazing prompter that got me as a pinch hitter instead.
> 
> I tried my best but this is what my time allowed me. I wish I can write more for you.

Tracing his fingers at the door repetitively, Harry watched his mother pack the last of his belongings. She'd insisted on packing for him, he knows that somehow, Anne didn't want him to go away, at least not so soon. They all know his duties though, they've all accepted that he'll leave early on.

Once she saw Harry at the doorway, Anne's eyes immediately softened, trying to conceal her own red nose and eyes. She pulled on Harry chin before smoothing his cheeks, making him release his red lips from his bite.

"Your lips are all red hunny, better stop biting them." she said giving him a kiss on the forehead. "They'll be here soon, you'd want to look your best."

The Maliks are a prominent family that wants to enter their country and start a business. For all their money and richness, however, they will not be granted the same rights any of their citizens have. Unless someone from them marry a noble blood. That's where Harry comes in.

Second born noble, meant to be given away in marriage.

He ended up sitting at the sofa, very frustrated. His mother shooed him whenever he tried to help with the chores. She insisted early on that no servants help them. His eyes glistened with unshed tears, his mother's refusal making him dread for the worst and feel like she's handing him over to something awful.

He burst into tears as soon as his father opened the door, his collectors not far behind him. He felt like his world was crumbling at his very eyes. None of it was fair. He just wanted to fall in love and live his life.

But he has duties, duties that was laid on his feet before he was born. He has duties to his family, to his people and to the kingdom. He had been burying his fears all this time, but it all came to hit him all at once. He wanted to run. To be selfish.

He cries instead.

Several noble thralls have teased his mom. Telling her to prepare him to have a loveless life, urging her to teach him to be submissive and giving. They all thought they have his best interest in mind, but it only added up to his fear. His mom always assumed him that she was happy, that she learned to love his father, he wonders how much of that is a lie right now.

That was how his future husband found him. Crying hysterics as his mother tried to calm him down.

Eyes, blurred by tears, he saw the man boy before him, gorgeous and breath-taking. Harry can tell that he's young but he can no longer be considered as a boy.

He looked at him, brows furrowed, almost as if he's annoyed and bored.

Anne scrambled to explain, how her actions might have triggered him. They ushered the other boy beside him, his sobs quelling. The adults left to talk at the other room.

"I'm Zayn."

"...Harry."

A thumb wiped the remaining tears on his eyes. Zayn then tugged on his hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

"What are your tears for Harry?"

"I'm scared." Zayn nodded at him, understanding. 'I wish I can fall in love.' He whispered to himself, unaware that he said it loud enough for the other boy to hear.

Zayn stared at him and he felt like his soul was bare. "I wish the same for the two of us." Zayn whispered to him.

***

Zayn's family had been amazing towards Harry. They were kind and understanding towards him. Patricia enveloped him into a warm embrace while Yaser gave him a small pat at the back.

Zayn nodded to them, letting them know that everything was okay.

"Harry will be staying with us until the day of marriage is set or until he wishes to leave." Harry smile shyly and embraced his family to say goodbye. 

Yaser and Patricia insisted that he and Zayn sit together on their way home. Harry would look to the couple and to the silent Zayn.

The coupled asked what his hobbies were and he politely answered how he enjoyed baking and other chores. Yaser laughed at him and he said that he could answered the truth and they wouldn't hold it against it. 

Harry blushed, embarrassed because he was telling the truth. Zayn smiled at him, resting a hand on his thighs. Harry can't help but thinks it's comforting. 

He pouts at Yaser's direction and said he was being serious. He was answered with another laugh and an apology while Patricia asked him more questions. 

The family was amazing, Harry couldn't help but stare at each of them. They're all so beautiful and radiant and he felt out of place. He was introduced to everybody and was given a tour at his now permanent home. 

His room was next to Zayn's, he helped the maid put all of his things until he was called for dinner. 

 

Harry got to know Zayn better each day. He'd spend most of his days by his side while he is trying to learn the family business. Harry would hum to himself, smiling at people and answering questions politely.

He learned how Zayn sometimes needs to have a time for his thoughts. He was hurt at first, feeling like it was rejection. But he learned to sneak by his side, keeping as quiet as he can. He would slip in quietly and lie down, he would often bring a book or a pen, planning what to bake next. Sometimes he'd fall asleep and would find his husband to be curled up beside him. 

Harry counted it a victory when Zayn started to automatically use his lap as pillows from then on. 

The family would take him whenever they need to attend something, Harry was so used to the routine. But he was floored one evening, when a particularly drunk executive chose to open his mouth. 

"Your son's whore looks amazing." 

There was a loud sound of fist hitting a face and several gasps from nameless people. The next thing Harry's aware of is the firm hand tugging on his wrist. 

He didn't protest when he Zayn manhandles him to sit on his convertible, driving fast.

Several miles later, Zayn pulls over, and jumps out in a hurry. 

"I shouldn't have done that!" 

Biting his lips, Harry looked down, guilty. "I'm sorry."

Zayn was enveloping him in a hug in an instant. "Not your fault, love. Never yours."  
***

The gates were closed when they drove back home. Zayn hard to go around and park at some other street. He offered his hand to Harry on their walk home. Harry giggled as Zayn helped him climb the bush, he fell several times and he was giggling uncontrollably when they reached their hall. 

Zayn puts a hand on his mouth, trying to silence him as he kisses Harry's scrapes. 

Opening the door to his bedroom, Zayn gestured, silently asking Harry if he wants to stay the night. 

"You seem very good at sneaking in." Zayn gave an unrestrained laugh and Harry couldn't help but smile. 

Ending up in just both their boxers, sleeping in each other's arms. Zayn rose early morning, carrying the sleeping boy to his own room, careful not to get caught. He gave a soft kiss on Harry's forehead before tucking him under the covers. 

Sheepishing scratching his head as he receives an earful, Zayn stole glances at the boy across the room. A boy that's his. A boy he likes. A boy he could love. 

He'd even dare say that Harry feels the same way. 

***

Zayn would always find himself between nuzzling the boy on his neck or him pillowing Harry's thigh. 

Soft kisses became as natural as breathing for them. Lips against each other whenever they can steal kisses. 

It seems a bit silly. How they're hiding their affection when they are set to get married soon. But a deal was a deal, and Harry needs to be of age until they can marry. 

It doesn't mean that he can contain himself however. Because he want to touch so much. He wanted to explore every inch of Harry.

That was how Patricia found him. A bawling Harry was sent back by Yaser before the sun even set. 

Zayn can only pace and pull on his hair. Because Harry's gone. He's no longer his to love.

"Have you realized what you've done?" Patricia asked him, eyes blazing. 

"Harry is mine." He answered, final and determined.

"We promised him safety and how you treat him is the farthest from it." 

"We were supposed to get married soon. You people have no qualms to force us upon each other, but heavens forbid we fall in love?" Zayn retaliated, floored by his own declaration.

"Harry is a child." She said, eyes softer but voice as determined as ever. "He's here to learn, to be our family, marriage and boding would have to wait." 

"Harry will spend the rest of his days with his family until he is of age. He knows enough of our culture and our family." Zayn could almost see sympathy on her eyes. "Maybe it'll be good for you as it is good for him. He'll be back if he still wants us."

***

Days, weeks, months passed until it was the day when Harry was finally old enough to decide for himself. 

Zayn had an armful of lanky limbs and rosy skin. He kissed every inch of skin exposed, hungry and deprived. The ceremony was quick and private. Zayn would have carried the boy up, had he not been so tall. They said their thanks to everyone that attended. 

Zayn held onto his boy and Harry couldn't help but find it ironic on how he now feels so full of life. When just hours ago his family felt so empty and lonely. How this boy became his home. 

Going in and out of sleep, Zayn held onto Harry, vowing never to let go. 

"Remember when that man called me a plaything?" Harry's voice is barely above whisper, and if he wasn't used to listening to his low voice Zayn would have missed his question.

"Shhhh... No need for that love." 

"No, no... I. I've been thinking. I just... I like it when it's you." Zayn furrowed his eyebrows, trying to understand what he was saying. 

Harry took his silence as a sign to continue. "It's just that I am yours. And I like being yours. ALL YOURS."

Zayn can only move to sit, hauling Harry onto his lap and kissing him until they both needed to breath again. He kissed him again and again until their eyes droop and he's whispering: "Shhh... Sleep for now." the 'I'm glad you're here' lingers on their dream. 

***

They moved to their own complex at the mansion. All paper works has been done and Zayn was giddy to have their own space. 

Zayn laid Harry down on their bed and tugged on his hair, relishing how soft it feels between his fingers. Harry moaned under him, squirming, trying to get rid of his clothes. Zayn smiled and stripped them both, kissing every inch of skin his lips can touch.

“You have no idea how much I want you. You made me wait for so long. So fucking long.” Zayn thrusted into him mercilessly. “Your innocent face, big eyes, fuck, I wanted to corrupt you. I wanted to wreck you.”

“I wanted to fuck you, until you're crying tears from pleasure, pain and everything in between.” Harry whimpered, whispering endless 'yes please. Please sir.' and nodding in a daze. “Until all you know is my name, on your lips.”

Zayn pulled out, making the younger man whine at the loss. Harry's protest was quickly silenced when Zayn grabbed his neck into a forceful kiss. Demanding. Controlling. Owning.

He slapped harry's abused bum several times before realigning his member on Harry's ass. He bottomed out in one quick and hard motion, stealing all the breath from Harry for a few seconds.

“But now you're mine to use. Mine to abuse. Mine. Only mine.”

Harry was a whimpering mess underneath him, sobbing his name in desperation. 

"It's okay love. I've got you."


End file.
